Pietro Maximoff (Earth-12131)
, , , , ; formerly | Relatives = Wanda Maximoff (sister) Max Eisenhardt (father) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower (New York City), S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, Transian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = If my father is collecting Iso-8, we need to collect it faster. Fortunately, "faster" is my specialty. | Speaker = Quicksilver | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Pietro Maximoff grew up an orphan with his twin sister, Scarlet Witch. Her wildly unpredictable powers have led Pietro to protect her throughout his life, with the help of his mutant ability of supersonic speed. At times as arrogant and manipulative as his father Magneto, Quicksilver has been both hero and villain, but has always tried to act in the best interests of his family. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. *'Superhuman Speed:' He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. He was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Pietro's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to that of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives, moves slower to him. *'Superhuman Strength:' Quicksilver possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. *'Temporal Duplication:' By leaping only mere seconds in time, he learned to create an indefinite number of "temporal dupes" that could be controlled with a certain amount of coordination. After spending weeks in the presence of the stolen Terrigen crystals, relying solely upon them for sustenance, Pietro transformed even further. He was able to make greater leaps into the future. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Magnus Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Chronokinesis